<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back In Your Arms by andywriter98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252083">Back In Your Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywriter98/pseuds/andywriter98'>andywriter98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS: Los Angeles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywriter98/pseuds/andywriter98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Callanna one shot set after their last scene in S11Eps15 The Circle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G Callen/Anna Kolcheck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back In Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Here's my newest Callanna one-shot. Took me a few weeks to get it done but it is finally up.<br/>I do not own the characters. They're the writers' intelectual property. I only own the story.<br/>English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any possible typos or grammar mistakes that may still exist.<br/>Have a nice read and please let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been quite a couple of days. Days that brought a huge and very positive change to Callen's life. Anna had come back at the risk of being caught and arrested, to inform him that his "half-brother" was in town… Things had escalated pretty quickly, more quickly than he first had thought they would, but fortunately everything turned out just fine. Except for the part that involved Anna's status.</p>
<p>Callen had decided that she would stay with him at his apartment until they figured a way to help her. He didn't want to be apart from her again or even lose her forever, and for the time being it was best that they kept it low about her being in town and also about their relationship's revival. And that was exactly what he did, when asked about where Anna was, once he stepped into the bar to gather with the team for a little bit, during that night. He didn't feel that comfortable about lying to them, his team, their friends, but it was the best for everyone. Callen would hate to see any of them get in trouble, and so would Anna.</p>
<p>He had to keep is "disguise" on, so he wished everyone a goodnight and walked up to his apartment, to hopefully make them believe he was feeling down due to the recent situations. Just as he put the key in the lock to open the door, the door opened by itself, to his surprise. His eyes followed its movement until he saw a barefoot feminine figure standing there. That was quite a shock to him. A good one, though. Callen just didn't expect to see Anna welcoming him by the door and was certainly surprised that she was wearing one of his shirts. He couldn't deny he loved the sight before him. And he also couldn't help but let his eyes wander all over her, from head to toe.</p>
<p>Callen leaned against the doorway. "You know they're gonna find out."</p>
<p>"I know. It's just until I figure some things out: the CIA, my criminal record," Anna replied with a smile. "I don't want to get anyone into trouble," she said sincerely.</p>
<p>"Really?" Callen asked in a playful way.</p>
<p>"Mm hmm."</p>
<p>Callen felt quite amused at her justification. And with a smirk on his lips, he tried to tease her a little. "What about me?"</p>
<p>"Oh, you? Well, you maybe just a little bit?" With a playful look on her face, Anna walked up to him in a seductive way and then grabbed the collar of his jacket to bring him closer. It was refreshing and positive that they were communicating in a flirtatious way without it being any kind of awkward. It felt like they had never been apart.</p>
<p>"Mm hmm." Callen moved to capture her lips with his and close the distance between them, as he put his hands around her waist. Anna moved one of hers to caress the back of his head. Callen knew he was in trouble, but that was the kind of trouble he had wanted for too long.</p>
<p>He guided them inside the apartment and shut the door right after. However, before they could get too involved in the moment, Anna broke the kiss. "I guess it's better to lock it," she said, while she pointed at the door.</p>
<p>"Right. Of course." Callen didn't want to be caught in the middle of anything. Not that anyone would simply enter his apartment without his consent, but still. Better safe than sorry. So, he locked the door and left the keys in the lock. He then turned to embrace Anna in his arms again and was met with her passion right away.</p>
<p>Without any further ado, Callen took his leather jacket off and let it fall on the ground, as they kept on kissing and walking towards his bed. Anna's hands immediately left the back of his head and went for the hem of his sweatshirt and lifted it up over his head, letting it fall on the ground too. His shoes and socks soon joined the other pieces of clothing.</p>
<p>After a few steps, Callen figured they were quite close to one of the sides of the bed already. He picked Anna up in his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Callen stepped forward and felt his knees hit the mattress, so he crawled on bed while he held Anna in place. He then laid her on the mattress, as gently as he could. With all the tension that was building up between them, Callen could have simply taken the shirt she was wearing off her body, but he found it quite challenging and rather sexy to unbutton its buttons, one by one, until all her body was revealed right in front of his eyes. He was stunned to see she didn't have any underwear on. She thought it all through, his inner voice stated. He was desperate to have her, but he also wanted to take his time. For as long as he could, anyway. So, he began to explore her body with his hands and lips, touching and caressing her everywhere.</p>
<p>The moment the warm and caring touch of his lips met the skin of her neck and chest, after so long, Anna felt like she had been brought back to life again. She had missed his soft touch and the way his stubble tickled and slightly scratched her skin sending a tingle through her body.</p>
<p>Callen couldn't help but cease his actions for a few seconds to appreciate the beauty lying under him. He let his gaze travel with intent interest over her body and let it follow the trail of his fingers, as they lingered on her curves. He continued his way down her body, and she followed his moves closely. When he reached her thigh, he kissed the tiny bullet scar on it, almost as an apology for having left her in Cuba hurt and practically alone for the past months. Callen felt his chest tighten at the thought of what she had gone through, alone. In that moment, he was taken by a tremendous urge to capture her lips with his. Callen kissed her hard but lovingly, and she knew exactly what he meant with that sudden but desired gesture. His lips and hands then continued to explore down her body. They had only been together like this a couple times before, but Callen knew very well what her triggers were. He knew exactly how to get her on the edge without doing much. And that was exactly what he did.</p>
<p>Anna felt a pleasant heat growing between her thighs, as he proceeded with his light touches and kisses up and down her torso. When he finally reached the place where she wanted him the most, Anna arched into the pleasant and delicious sensation his fingers and mouth provided. One of her hands immediately flew to his hair to stroke it. He was the best lover and her body didn't take long to reach its peak. Once her orgasm had ridden out, Callen kissed his way up to her lips. Anna took the opportunity and turned them around, making him lie on his back. Callen was quite surprised with her sudden move, but he loved how straightforward she always was during their intimate moments.</p>
<p>Callen was craving the way she touched him, the way she would pleasure him and almost get the best of him every time. And he also craved her care, and badly. He loved how she ignited his fire. He had craved it all for the past months, for the past almost two years even.</p>
<p>She ran her fingertips slowly down his chest and tummy as she placed some kisses down his torso, until she reached the place where his jeans began. Anna loosened the belt, opened the button and undid the zipper to quickly remove his jeans and boxers. She threw those pieces of clothing out of the bed and went to caress his sex right away. Callen was shocked off his senses with the way she took care of him and built up his excitement, that was pretty visible already. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the wonders Anna’s hands and mouth were doing to his body and mind, too. She knew him way too well already, his weaknesses and points of interest. And she also loved teasing him, to see how much he could take. However, Callen sat up after some minutes and moved one of his hands down her back towards her front bottom to touch her, in order to keep her from undoing him right then and there. He absolutely loved whenever she pleasured him like that, but that was not how he wanted his trigger to be pulled. Not this time. Callen wanted to go slow and savor every second of their encounter, while he built up their fires until they couldn't hold them back any longer.</p>
<p>Anna got the message and crawled up to him. She left some kisses all over his torso, on her way to his lips again. Callen kissed her and then went for his wallet to get a condom. Anna straddled him and he was caught off guard when she slowly took the condom from his hand and put it on his nightstand. As they say, a word to the wise… Callen perfectly understood what she was trying to tell him with that gesture.</p>
<p>"You sure?" he asked.</p>
<p>With a slight smile on her face, Anna answered softly. "Yes. We're all good." She moved one hand to caress his face as he laid back again. She leaned down until she was facing him. Their lips were only inches apart and her hair brushed against his face. "I want you." She then kissed his cheek and jaw as she moved her lips closer to his ear to whisper a few titillating words. "I need you. All of you."</p>
<p>Those words and her breath right on his ear sent a lovely shiver down Callen's spine and he moved his head to face her. "I need you, too," he whispered back in a raspy tone.</p>
<p>She kissed him deeply, with an intensity she didn't even know she was capable of, and she felt Callen kissing her back with just the same amount of intensity, desire and longing. They spent a few minutes just kissing and touching each other. With all the intense kissing, Anna started to move her hips against him, and Callen couldn't help but moan on her lips. The friction she was providing him with was sensational.</p>
<p>A couple more minutes went by, and she could no longer wait to have him. She reached in between them and guided him inside, while she maintained eye contact. The moment he slid into her was extraordinary. She couldn't describe how marvelous and stimulating it felt to have him inside her without any kind of barrier, just flesh against flesh.</p>
<p>He had to focus to keep himself from enjoying that wonderful and warm tightness too much. Callen just didn't want to reach his climax too soon. He wanted to enjoy her and the new sensation for as long as possible. As soon as Anna got used to his intrusion, she braced on his chest and started to move her hips slowly, welcoming him in every time. She noticed he seemed to be lost somewhere else, and she bent over again to leave some steamy kisses on his neck. Those quickly stimulated his senses even more and she felt him twitch inside her as a reaction. Callen's hands flew to her hips and helped her grind on him, as their lips reunited in an ardent kiss.</p>
<p>After a while, Callen sat up, taking her with him, and began to move his hips steadily against hers. He held her to him the whole time and helped her move. Anna loved how he filled her in such a nice and satisfying way. That, along with the sounds he made and the angle their bodies were meeting each other with, gifted her with a delightful trip towards climax again. Callen let her body take what it needed from him, while his hands and lips stroked her oversensitive body. He couldn't quite explain how much he adored having such an intense effect on her. It was pretty erotic for him to feel and watch her tremble against his body, while she took what she needed to feel content. That feel and view excited his brain and body in ways he couldn't comprehend.</p>
<p>Suddenly, with one arm around her back, he turned them around, without breaking their connection and laid her on her back. He couldn't wait to feel the warmth of her skin, her whole body against his. And in that moment, he wanted to wash away the nights of loneliness he lived during the time they were separated. Those and that time had hurt him in ways he couldn't even comprehend, both physically and emotionally. It had been cruel. He had missed the way her hands and fingertips traveled along his body and excited him, the way she'd hold onto him, the way she'd squeeze his arms when he made her moan. And the way she'd love him like no-one else ever did. Callen felt too connected with her, and if he was honest with himself, he felt himself falling in love even more.</p>
<p>The rhythm of his hips met the increasing rhythm of his heartbeat. "I've missed you," Callen confessed to her before he hid his face on her neck and breathed in deeply to savor her scent. He then held her right leg gently and hooked it around his waist.</p>
<p>Anna knew he was taken by the desire, but that didn't throw away the truth in his words. She still noticed the emotion in them and the double meaning they had, and she could feel her heart burst with happiness. She also understood his intentions and wrapped her legs around his waist. As she did so, Callen practically laid on her to eliminate the few inches that separated their bodies, until that moment. Yet, he kept on supporting his weight on his forearms to prevent crushing her later. "I've missed you, too," she murmured as she hugged him tightly and moved her hips to meet his thrusts, allowing herself to build up her pleasure one last time.</p>
<p>Callen felt his body starting to embrace the tremors of ecstasy and his hips began to move faster and more intensely. A couple minutes later, the apartment filled with the sound of low, but audible moans when both reached the place where they wanted to be the most. Callen was the first to get there. He just couldn't hold all his energy back any longer. He held her as close as humanly possible and let his orgasm take over his body, as he let out a pretty intense groan followed by her name that escaped from his lips in the sweetest of ways.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Anna to join him. The lovely but so pleasing sounds that he kept on making right next to her ear, as he came down from his high, along with the intense but now slower movement of his hips, sure made the charm. She felt herself tightening onto him while a huge heart quake took over her body. Anna noticed that Callen tried to move his hips slightly faster to help her get the most of her orgasm, despite his tiredness.</p>
<p>When their bodies subsided, Callen kissed Anna slowly and passionately. "Thank you," he whispered, while he looked her in the eye, before slowly sliding out of her and lying on the mattress. Anna pulled the covers up to their bodies, to prevent both of them from running cold, and cuddled up to him. Callen pulled her to him and started caressing her arm, as he looked at the ceiling and contemplated everything that had happened in the last 48 hours. After a while, he began to speak again. "It's been so long…" As soon as Anna heard him speak, she looked up at him. Callen noticed her looking and, before he proceeded with his words, he looked down at her all cuddled up to him and smiled genuinely. She had never seen him smile like that before and it warmed her heart. "I'm very happy that you came back, despite the risks you took." He said as he ran his fingers caringly up and down her shoulder and arm. "I've missed you. This," he uttered, making sure he repeated what he had said a few moments earlier.</p>
<p>Anna smiled at his words. "I'm very happy to be back, too. It was worth the risk. I've missed it <em>here</em>." She snuggled onto him more as she spoke. There, in Callen's arms. That was where she felt loved and safe. She sat up a little after some minutes and bent her head down until her lips were only inches away from his. "And you, of course." She completed her thought before she kissed him passionately.</p>
<p>"Good, I thought you wouldn't say it." Callen joked as soon as they broke the kiss. Both giggled, while Anna laid down next to him and snuggled into his arms again.</p>
<p>Callen couldn't help the feeling of immense happiness in that moment, with her in his arms again. But he was also scared. Scared about her future and about what it could mean to them. However, he wasn't going to kill the mood with that talk. It had been way too long since they last had been together. All he wanted was to enjoy her being back and hopefully make up for the time they lost, without thinking "what next" for a few more hours, at least. He kept on stroking her arm up and down while she touched and caressed his chest. Before they knew it, they drifted off to sleep, around midnight.</p>
<p>It was around 7am the following morning when Callen's alarm went off, and Anna cuddled up to him even more while remaining asleep. Surprisingly, it took him a few of its rings to wake up, which wasn't usual. Callen would normally wake up right when the alarm went off. Nevertheless, after a few minutes his body gave in and he moved a little out of Anna's embrace to turn the alarm off. He noticed her wake up due to his movement and felt bad about it.</p>
<p>"Sorry I woke you," he apologized as he laid down again and pulled her to him.</p>
<p>"It's okay," Anna replied before she placed a light kiss on his chest and cuddled against him again.</p>
<p>Callen looked at the time and sighed in frustration. "I don't want to leave it here." He looked down at Anna, who was resting her head on his chest. She heard his words and could feel the frustration in them. She didn't want to leave that nice and warm embrace either.</p>
<p>"I don't want you to leave either. But you have a job to do."</p>
<p>"Yeah… Unfortunately, duty calls." Callen then looked down at her and stroked her hair. "Still have time for a shower, though. If you're up to it."</p>
<p>Anna slowly opened her eyes, looked up at him and smiled at the invitation. "Of course."</p>
<p>They got up and walked towards the bathroom, right next to where the bed was.</p>
<p>As soon as she stepped in the bathroom, Anna noticed she was missing something. "Uhm… Callen?"</p>
<p>He ceased his walking and turned around to face his girlfriend. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I just remembered I don't have any change of clothing."</p>
<p>"Well… Actually, you do," Callen replied, and Anna's face immediately expressed a puzzled look. So, he promptly began to explain. "Back when you moved to your apartment again, after having taken the job at the ATF, you left some clothes at my house and I thought it was better to keep them. Just in case." He studied her expression while he spoke and was happy to see her smile at it. That was a terrible time for them, back then. But they knew they were through it already and didn't plan on living such a situation again. "I'll get them for you."</p>
<p>Anna's eyes actively watched and appreciated his figure as he walked to the trunk that was placed in front of his couch. He opened it to take out a sweatshirt, shorts and a few pieces of underwear. He handed them to her after making his way to the bathroom again. She took the nice smelling pieces of clothing in her hands and looked caringly at him. "Thank you," she said sincerely, and he nodded. "This was, well is, one of my favorite sweaters and I thought I had lost it."</p>
<p>"Looks like you didn't."</p>
<p>After Anna put her clothes on the bathroom counter, they both got in the shower cabin. It was a considerably spacious one, which means they weren't kicking each other constantly. Callen turned the water on and let it run until it was warm, before he and Anna could step under the shower spray. They took turns to let the water wet their bodies completely and to lather themselves. Anna insisted that Callen was the first, so that he wouldn't eventually be late to work. However, he remained in the shower after he had washed himself and rinsed the shampoo and the soap completely off his hair and body.</p>
<p>As soon as Callen moved from under the shower spray, Anna took her turn. When she thought her hair was wet just enough, she picked up the shampoo bottle to pour a bit of shampoo on her palm and then applied it. She was caught off guard when she felt Callen's fingers run through her golden hair right away. So that was why he stayed, she thought to herself. She couldn't deny how nice it felt to have his fingers slowly and gently massaging her scalp, or to have him give her that kind of attention for that matter. Anna tilted her head back a little so he could proceed with washing her hair thoroughly. She could totally get used to that. Once she felt it was enough, she slowly moved her head to let him know and then rinsed the shampoo off, with her back towards Callen.</p>
<p>He watched her closely and contemplated the way the water kissed her body and how the light made it glisten. He couldn't get enough of how gorgeous she was. Callen "woke up" from his short stare and noticed she was practically done washing herself and her hair. So, he moved closer and placed a kiss on the right side of her neck before he put his hands around her waist to hug her from behind.</p>
<p>It was nice to feel the warmth of his skin like that and his whole body pressed against her, after having been touched and loved by all of it a few hours ago. Neither of them said a thing. They just stood there under the water for a few more minutes to enjoy that level of intimacy they had just discovered. Eventually, Anna turned to face him. She placed a kiss on his lips and whispered a 'thank you' afterwards, to which he responded by smiling softly and stroking her face.</p>
<p>The water had started to run cold, so Callen turned it off and they got out of the shower. Anna quickly got dressed in the sweatshirt and the shorts, while Callen dried his hair. He then put the towel around his waist and brushed his teeth alongside with Anna. With all the hygiene-related tasks done, Callen walked out of the bathroom and towards the wardrobe to choose some jeans and a blue striped shirt, as well as a jacket. He got dressed pretty quickly and picked up what he needed for his job, which were his wallet, the badge and the gun. Oh and his cellphone, of course.</p>
<p>"I'm going to get going," Callen said as he walked towards the door and removed his keys from the lock, while Anna followed him. But before he left the apartment, he turned towards her. "Look, I don't have any Halo Five around—"</p>
<p>"Yeah," she giggled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I saw you have some books there, so I guess I'll spend the day exercising my brain," she said in a light tone, while she pointed to the tiny table right next to the armchair, placed in front of his bed.</p>
<p>That was Callen's turn to giggle at her words. "Okay, sounds like a plan. You can also go downstairs. No one's around at the bar before 7pm, so…" Anna nodded. Then Callen closed the distance between them and placed a hand on her lower back. "I'll see you later." He pulled her to him for a kiss, and she kissed him back.</p>
<p>"See you." Anna replied as they let go off their embrace.</p>
<p>"If you need anything, text me," he told her as he opened the door.</p>
<p>"Noted." She smiled softly at him. "Be safe."</p>
<p>"I will." Callen kissed her one last time and made his way down the stairs.</p>
<p>Anna stood by the door and watched him walk down the stairs and out of the apartment building. She hoped that their lives would continue to be like the way they had been in the last 24 hours: calm and as normal as they could possibly get. And hopefully happier.</p>
<p>If only she was able to do something to have the charges against her lifted, so that she would no longer be a fugitive hiding from her friends and the world...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>